


As You Will

by hsilence



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boarding School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Literally just slices from their daily life with simple SKT T1 moments, No major plots, SKT T1 - Freeform, Siblings, Slice of Life, Undeveloped pairings - think of the relationships as you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsilence/pseuds/hsilence
Summary: “Did you ever bother counting how many dumb situations we get ourselves into?”“…”“…”“How much time you got?”Trying to number the shenanigans they got themselves involved in would be like trying to count how many times Junsik swore in a day.





	1. Slytherin Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This new fic comes before an update to my ongoing fic WHICH I HAVE NOT ABANDONED. I'm just terribly stomped right now with university and I just needed time to write something very light and fun to relax and destress...which resulted in this. As always, I'm only writing with very small intervals of time so there is absolutely no gurantee when either will be updated...my deepest apologies, I know it sucks to be left hanging with an unfinished fic T^T 
> 
> There will be no major plot line, there is no definite end or beginning, this is just insignificant snippets of their lives. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this grants some people a reprieve from the grinds of daily life as it has given be while writing it :)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherins – Sanghyeok, Junsik & Wangho

 

“Hurry the fuck up Sanghyeok!”

“Why are you even bothering, you know he’s going to be slow anyways,” muttered Wangho who was slouched on the common room couch, decorated silver and green as representative of their house color. He didn’t even try to look sympathetic as Junsik started tapping his foot impatiently, glaring at the staircase. The dark common room was empty save for few students who were hurrying out, their uniforms an untidied mess.

“What are you so chill for, don’t you have class this morning?” Junsik asked, annoyed at how relaxed the 4th year seemed.

“No class for me on Tuesday mornings, remember?” Wangho replied, bored at the usual morning routine that haven’t changed in the last 4 years for the two of them. Junsik and Sanghyeok have always stuck by each other ever since Wangho came to Hogwarts a year after them. They would have looked like best of friends if not for Junsik foul mouthing Sanghyeok at every chance he got and Sanghyeok riling up Junsik like nobody else can in his low-key, subtle ways. The latter was very selective with whom he chose to socialize with and he seemed to find Junsik as one of the least objectionable.

“Let’s go,” came Sanghyeok’s quiet voice from the staircase. Wangho glanced up and the 5th year’s uniform was as neat and clean as they come compared to the fellow tardy students who were still rushing out.

“For fuck’s sake,” Junsik sighed out, shaking his head and heading towards the door. “We’ll see you at dinner then Wangho.”

“Mhmm,” he hummed, waving both of them off without looking back.

 

 §§§

 

Being a 5th year meant OWLs and having OWLs meant that they were running away from deadlines and studying like their asses were on fire. Junsik was ready to rip his hair out as the Professor for his Potions class started rattling out yet another assignment. He thanked Merlin that this was his last class of the day, forcing himself to write down the details of the assignment on his parchment. The professor dismissed the class and as soon as the scrapings of the chairs began, Junsik groaned into his desk.

"Why, _why_ do they hate us,” he complained, stuffing his ink, pen and books into his bag.

"Didn’t you know that’s why people become professors? So they can watch and laugh perversely as they make their students’ lives insufferable,” Sanghyeok deadpanned. Junsik snorted at the dripping sarcasm, and stretched out as they headed out the door.

"We have Quidditch practice this evening,” Junsik said to nobody in particular, his spirits lifting at the thought of flying. Autumn was always the best time to be flying: the wind was just right and the sky was clearer and higher than it was during any other seasons.  Sanghyeok hummed and he nodded towards the gate of the Great Hall where they both caught the charmed blue-gray hair that was Wangho’s. They quickened their pace to catch up to the 4th year who still haven’t seen them.

"I always meant to ask. Is it puberty or something?” Junsik asked bluntly, his eyes fixated on Wangho’s hair as they approached him.

"What?” Sanghyeok turned towards his friend, his eyebrow lifting at the arbitrary question.

"This is the 3rd time, no, the 4th time that he’s changed his hair the past 3 months.”

"So?”

"Well, maybe that is the norm for Purebloods like yourself,” Junsik started drily, “but for us lowly Muggleborns, it’s something of an indication.”

"But Wangho isn’t exactly Muggleborn,” Sanghyeok remarked, looking confused.

"Nevermind,” Junsik gave up, rolling his eyes and bumped Wangho with his shoulder to announce their arrival.

"Hey,” he greeted them and started towards the far left table in the Great Hall. It was already fairly full of students eagerly gulfing down food and they had to walk up quite far to the front to get their seats. “Don’t you guys have practice?”

"Yeah, but I don’t want to go fly with an empty stomach,” Junsik replied, already filling his plate to the brim. “Besides, the new Captain is a lot more chill than Faulkner.”

"Who’s the Captain now?” Wangho asked, his eyebrows furrowing. He rarely took any interest in Quidditch but the two people he hung around the most with being in the House Quidditch team meant he was always one of the first to know anything about the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Dylan Slater, a 7th year,” Sanghyeok replied in Junsik’s stead who had his mouth full.

"Hmm,” Wangho hummed, already losing interest. “Ah, right, Haneul got your parcels this morning.”

"Another motivation for you to actually get ready on time. Stop having your little brother do your dirty chores,” Junsik quipped in. To anybody who didn’t know Sanghyeok well easily wrote him off as a very disinterested individual but  the two things that Sanghyeok didn’t bother hiding that he cared about was Quidditch and his brother.

"Have you seen him around?” asked Sanghyeok, ignoring Junsik.

"No, but probably at the Hufflepuff table,” Wangho informed him, picking at his food. “You guys should get going, I’ll get the parcels for you from Haneul.”

"Thanks,” mumbled Sanghyeok, stuffing his mouth full before nudging Junsik. Wangho shook his head at the two 5th years who waved a hasty goodbye before stumbling across the Great Hall. Despite looking like he was constantly malnourished, Sanghyeok has been an outstanding Seeker for the Slytherin team ever since he was a second year. He knew that he was already being scouted by teams from all over the world but Sanghyeok showed no honest interest towards any of them. Junsik was not far behind, joining the team a year later as a steady and reliable Chaser.

'Right, got to find Haneul,’ he sighed as he got up and hauled his bag over his shoulder. He turned towards the Hufflepuff table, scrunching his eyes at the yellow on their uniform that he still found to be an eyesore. He ignored the few stares he got as he approached the Hufflepuff table and continued to search for a taller, scrawnier and a friendlier looking version of Sanghyeok. As he expected, he found Haneul sitting with Jaewan and Ui-jin and smiled when Haneul waved at him heartily.

"What’s a Slytherin like you doing here,” Jaewan snarled jokingly as Wangho put his arm around his shoulder.

"Doing another one of Sanghyeokyi hyung’s chores, what else,” he replied wryly. “Haneul, you have the packages from this morning?”

"Yeah, is hyung already off to practice?” Haneul asked, searching through his bag and taking out a small brown parcel.

"I swear your House team is obsessed with practice,” Ui-jin commented while shaking his head. He has also been a Chaser for his house team just as long as Junsik has. “Did you look at their schedule? It’s insane.”

"I guess that’s why we always demolish you Hufflepuffs every time,” he said airily as he took the parcel from Haneul.

"Say that after you’ve beaten the Ravenclaws,” Ui-jin laughed good naturedly, lightly punching him in the arms. Ravenclaw has barely lost a game of scrims ever since Gyeonghwan has become their captain. He was famous for being the top of his class while being an excellent Keeper for his team and been every other captain’s pain in the neck ever since he became one himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you around,” Wangho flipped off Ui-jin and walked off with a chorus of byes from his 3 Hufflepuff friends.

 

§§§

 

It was 1am and the dark Slytherin common room was empty save for 3 students, two of which were frantically writing on parchments and one who had his head buried in a book. “Ugh…Sanghyeok, what did you write for the 4th question?” Junsik asked, hopefully peeking over at the parchment filled with almost unrecognizable handwriting.  

“Do your own shit,” the latter replied, turning sharply away from his friend, covering his answers.

“Wangho~, Sanghyeok won’t help me,” Junsik whined, slumping back onto the couch where Wangho was reading leisurely.  

“That’s because you’re going to copy his answers,” Wangho replied, smirking as Junsik kicked Sanghyeok’s leg underneath the table.

“This is impractical and improbable, how are we supposed to keep up with OWLs _and_ Quidditch practice,” Junsik argued into thin air as Sanghyeok shot him a glare for the kick.

“Maybe if you could pass a Quaffle straight, Slater wouldn’t have made us stay behind the extra 30 minutes,” replied Sanghyeok, not taking his eyes off his assignment.

“How could I when our beater doesn’t do her goddamn job,” barked Junsik, before sighing out. “Wish we had Seoungung-hyung on our team, he wouldn’t let a Bludger get within a 50m radius of me.”

“Well, don’t you sound dreamy,” said Sanghyeok, the corner of his lip twitching with amusement.

“Go ask Gyeonghwan-hyung to let you borrow Seoungung-hyung for a season,” offered Wangho who was only half engaged in the conversation.

"I wish,” grumbled the Chaser before leaning back over his assignment, picking up his pen as if it took all of his willpower to not snap it in half.

"Come on, we got another morning class tomorrow, hurry it up,” said Sanghyeok, seemingly nonchalant but pushed his parchment with the finished assignment towards Junsik anyways. Wangho couldn’t stop a snicker escaping him when Junsik’s face positively blossomed at his friend’s gesture.

"You loveable little bastard, I knew you didn’t hate me,” Junsik poked at Sanghyeok with his pen, an impossibly large grin on his face.

"Shut up and hurry up,” Sanghyeok pushed him away but nonetheless looked satisfied as he got up and sprawled across the couch that Wangho was on. He pushed his cold, bare feet into the space between the back of the couch and Wangho’s back and once content with the warmth, he sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that Junsik is going to take a while anyways.

 

§§§

 

"U-um, Wangho, could I talk to you alone for a minute?”

Sanghyeok stared down at the girl who had her head bowed and her face partially covered by her brunette hair. By the looks of her uniform, she was from Ravenclaw. He rolled his eyes when he felt the familiar tug at his elbow as Junsik started to drag him away from besides Wangho. He could see the 4th year raising his arm to scratch at the back of his head before they rounded a corner and the two were out of sight.

"Why do you always do this, you know it’s going to be over in less than a minute,” complained Sanghyeok, pulling his robe back up straight. “He’s going to reject her like every other girl that confessed.”

"Yeah, but manners dumbass,” Junsik said, shooting him a look. They waited with their backs against the wall and just as Sanghyeok prophesized, Wangho came around the corner in a minute looking slightly abashed.

"How did you reject her this time?”

"Hey, don’t go assuming things,” argued Wangho, “I might have said yes this time.”

"Even if there is a world where multiple dimensions exist, not in any one of them would _you_ say yes to a confession from any of these girls,” replied Junsik cynically.

“I’m almost offended that you think we might even consider that,” Sanghyeok added on, his eyebrows quirking up. Wangho pointedly looked away while the two 5th years sniggered like 8 year olds and wondered why out of all the perfectly normal Slytherins out there, he chose to be friends with these two sardonic idiots.

"You’re not the one to say that to me, I have seen girls coming up to you plenty of times,” Wangho shot at Junsik who looked back at him with feigned innocence.  

"Hey, hey, it’s nothing compared to you, is it. I heard that you got confessed to by a 6th year last year.”

Wangho tilted his head, confused as to what Junsik was talking about before it came to him and he buried his face into his hand, shaking his head.

"Ahh, the gigolo remembers,” Junsik grinned evilly while Sanghyeok’s lips twitched.

"Shut up, will you,” begged Wangho, glaring at the two of them who looked like they were having the time of their lives. He was ready to stalk off when a deep voice stopped him from behind. He turned around and saw his two friends looking at a student who looked tall and old enough to be a 7th year. He was wearing a Hufflepuff’s uniform.

"Sanghyeok, could I talk to you for a bit?” the stranger asked, looking awkwardly back and forth between Wangho and Junsik, the tip of his ears tinting. “Alone?”

Wangho looked on in disbelief while Junsik was nearly dying with glee, doubled over with his hands clutching his sides, gasping with laughter all the while managing to squeeze out:

"Today is the _best_ day of my life, I swear.”

 

 §§§

 

Wangho and Junsik sadly didn’t get to see the end of Sanghyeok’s interaction with the stranger because of their professor ushering them into their classes but both of them positively ran to the Great Hall after their last class. The moment they spotted Sanghyeok sitting calmly and eating his dinner with a book laid open, they shared a look before sprinting towards him. Wangho skidded to a stop opposite the Seeker but Junsik didn’t even bother and ran right into Sanghyeok’s side, earning him a dirty scowl.

"So?” Junsik asked eagerly, looking at his friend more earnestly than a Slytherin should be allowed to look.

"So what?” Sanghyeok replied, looking honestly confused.

"So what happened with you and that freakishly tall dude,” Wangho clarified impatiently, setting his bag down.

"Nothing?” said Sanghyeok, still looking bemused. Wangho face palmed onto the table and Junsik cleared his throat looking at Sanghyeok like he was the most precious thing in the world.  

"There is a possibility that he doesn’t even know what he was a victim of,” wondered out Junsik, glancing at Wangho.

"Maybe, but how dense could he be.”

"I know what happened,” said Sanghyeok with an edge of annoyance, shrugging Junsik off of his shoulder.

"Then what do you mean ‘nothing’?!” exclaimed Junsik.

"Nothing means nothing. I rejected politely. It wasn’t like this was the first time,” Sanghyeok responded, flipping a page of his book, unaware of the turmoil that he just put his two friends in.

"Say what now?”

"You mean this happened before,” Wangho asked, “More than once.”

"With more than one person?"

"Mhmm.”

"Aaaand, you never thought to bring it up before? Ever?”

"Yes?”

"WHY?!” the two of them demanded, earning them a few alarmed stares.

"I never felt the need to recite what happened?” offered Sanghyeok, shrugging with a nonchalance that had Junsik grabbing at his hair with a silent scream and Wangho looking up at the ceiling wondering if it was forgivable to punch the senseless ass in the mouth.

"You guys would just have made some asinine comments and I didn’t see why it was necessary to put myself in that predicament,” explained Sanghyeok, closing his book, finally deciding it was useless trying to read with the two of them interrogating him.

"..."

"I give up,” sighed out Junsik, making a motion similar to that of flipping a table. Wangho just shook his head and the two of them silently stood and walked off from the table in a silent agreement with Sanghyeok calling after them.

“Hey! Where are you guys going? You didn’t even eat,” shouted Sanghyeok to which Junsik only replied by giving him the bird. Wangho could almost _feel_ Sanghyeok looking stupefied and couldn’t help but snicker while Junsik let out a long, suffering sigh.


	2. Having good choices in friends is overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th years – Seunghoon, Wangho, Sungu and Haneul

Seunghoon was good natured most of the time, he swears, but there is certain select few that made him loose it and run around screaming in the library like a madman and not give a rat’s ass. And it can’t just be coincidence that those few happened to be Slytherins, right?

"Han Wangho!!!”

"Haneul~, Seunghoon’s being mean again,” the weasel slithered up to Haneul, hiding behind his back while giving him a wicked smile that made him scowl.

"You know he’s just doing it because you react like that every time,” informed Sungu, who was looking at the ordeal with open amusement. They were gathered in the remote corner of the library where even the sharp eared librarian rarely caught them chattering all the time. He wouldn’t bother putting up with Wangho but Haneul and Sungu were good friends with him and although he hated to admit it, Wangho always got excellent grades and he wasn’t going to say no to a free pass. Despite being in different houses, Sungu and he befriended Haneul since they were the same year and somewhere along the line, Wangho started joining them in their little study sessions.

"Hush, you guys are being too loud,” warned Haneul with a nervous smile, placating Seunghoon to sit down again. The Gryffindor 4th year sat back down with a huff, giving Wangho a glare who returned it with a sickly sweet smile. Sungu gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder all the while grinning. Seunghoon didn’t know how Sungu got along so well with that Wangho even ignoring the given fact that Gryffindors generally don’t get along with Slytherins.

"Anybody know what to write for that Potions essay,” Haneul asked, frowning down at his bare parchment. Seunghoon glanced at Wangho, because as much as it was stereotypical, Wangho was best at Potions out of all of them. The said Slytherin casually threw a parchment filled with neat handwriting to the middle of the table.

"Life saver,” Sungu took the paper eagerly and Seunghoon peeked over. He got a prick of annoyance at how perfect it was.

"Copying off Wangho again?” came a voice from behind Haneul and they all looked up to see Sanghyeok in his Quidditch uniform. From the way he was sweating, it was after practice but his uniform somehow managed to stay squeaky clean.

"Hyung!” Haneul looked delighted and Sanghyeok casually perched on the table besides him. The two of them had one of best sibling relationship that Seunghoon or any of them has ever seen. Despite having only a year in between them, Sanghyeok took care of Haneul like he was a 4 years old and Haneul looked towards Sanghyeok for everything.

"Not copying, just using it as a reference,” Sungu said, putting down the essay sheepishly. Sanghyeok looked doubtful but let it pass anyways.

"Seunghoon, don’t you have practice, the Gryffindor team was gathering in the field,” Sanghyeok informed him, nodding towards the direction of the Quidditch field.

"What? No, I don’t,” replied Seunghoon but peeked at the window next to them anyways that had a view of the field.

"Yes, you do,” said Sungu as offhanded as you can get.

"Huh?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” shouted Seunghoon, shooting off of his chair and started sweeping his belongings into his bag.

"Just wanted to see how long it would take you to realize,” the fucker replied smugly while Wangho sniggered. He resisted the urge to whack him in the head only because he was seriously late all the while thinking _that’s_ why Sungu got along so well with Wangho: they both loved to screw around with him.

 

§§§

 

Haneul watched Seunghoon’s back that was disappearing fast and shook his head.

"The captain’s going to be pissed,” Sungu said, looking a bit too happy at the prospect. Haneul gave a weak smile, starting to worry whether Seunghoon will be alive to see them for dinner. It wasn’t his first time being late and the current Gryffindor captain was notorious for being a stickler about timekeeping. He wouldn’t dare put Seunghoon off the team though; he was one hell of a good Beater.

"He’ll survive,” Wangho shrugged, while pushing a piece of parchment towards Sanghyeok. “Hey, hyung, since you’re here help us with Transfiguration.”

Haneul also looked hopefully at his brother because even Sungu couldn’t figure out their upcoming assignment and he was the best at the said subject out of all of them. Sanghyeok hummed while he looked it over.

"Maybe later, I need to go wash up,” he replied, picking at his uniform as if it’s the most offending piece of cloth that he had laid his eyes on. “Do you do _any_ work by yourselves?” he questioned the 4 th years, turning a stern expression towards the three of them.

"We do!” exclaimed Haneul indignantly. “Just, you know, we help each other out.”

"It’s not like you never gave Junsik a free pass,” Wangho added on.

"That’s because it would be such a shame if he dropped out after 4 years of me carrying his ass,” Sanghyeok replied with his trademark poker face that had Sungu let out a giggle.

"Oi, what do you mean ‘carry my ass’” an annoyed voice came from behind Sanghyeok and the 4 of them turned to look at a very sweaty Junsik, also in his Quidditch uniform, who looked about ready to smack his best friend in the face.

"It means what it means,” shrugged Sanghyeok, all the while smirking and sliding away to a safe distance. Junsik narrowed his eyes dangerously before turning away.

"I suppose it’s not untrue,” he admitted. “Hey, Sungu, you trick Seunghoon again with his Quidditch practice time?”

"Yeah, how did you know?” guffawed Sungu.

"Nice,” approved Junsik, “I just caught the tail end of it but he stumbled onto the Quidditch field with only about half of his uniform on.”

"Ahh, that’s good,” smiled the Gryffindor 4th year, satisfied with his work.

"You are one bad son of a bitch,” Junsik clapped Sungu’s shoulder with a deeply proud expression while Haneul shook his head at the pair disapprovingly.

"Ok, we need to head back. Gotta wash all this dirt off. Coming with us Wangho?” asked Junsik.

"Mhmm, just give me back the assignment tomorrow morning, yeah?” Wangho nodded towards Sungu and Haneul who gave their acknowledgements. Haneul half-heartedly brushed away Sanghyeok’s hand when he ruffled his hair before waving him goodbye. The two Gryffindors left behind watched as they disappeared and their little corner suddenly sounded eerily quiet.

"Don’t think I can concentrate anymore,” he sighed out, closing his books.  

"Hey, do you want to go watch the practice? It’s pretty nice outside” Sungu suggested.

“Probably a good idea. Cartwright is going to work Seunghoon to his bones, he’s going to need somebody to carry him back to the dorms,” Haneul remarked, while packing up. Sungu winced and Haneul inwardly smiled, knowing that he was feeling _some_ guilt at least.

 

§§§

 

Haneul couldn’t have been more accurate; once the Gryffindor captain was done with Seunghoon, he didn’t even bother walking towards them but crawled until he was at the bottom of the stairs leading towards the audience seats before sprawling out on the field. They hurried over although neither of them could hold back their grins when Seunghoon let out a monstrous groan as he turned over.

"That’s it,” the beater with finality, “Cartwright isn’t human. He’s a reincarnation of the devil who came here to exploit the fact I have a cunning, lying bastard as a friend.”

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you have a crappy taste in friends, now get up,” Sungu said, poking at him with his feet. Haneul helped Seunghoon to his feet and instantly regretted it when he leaned all his weight on him.

"Haneul-ah, you’re the only one I can trust,” he wailed while shooting a glare at Sungu.

"Yeah, that may be but I still can’t carry a 150 something pounds by myself so help,” Haneul insisted and Sungu, still grinning, grabbed a hold of Seunghoon. The two of the dragged him back to the corridor where the Gryffindor common room was. Haneul said his farewells and with a last doubtful look at Seunghoon, made his way to his own common room. Sungu dumped his friend onto the couch and contemplated just for a few seconds whether he should leave him there. But he knew that he was going to get an earful from both Haneul and Seunghoon if he did, so he ungracefully threw down a change of clothes at Seunghoon’s feet, nudging his friend awake.

"Hey, go wash up, you’re stinking up the place.”     

"Agh…But my body feels like stone, if I go anywhere near a bath, I’m going to sink and drown.”

"Might be doing both of us a favor,” snorted Sungu, “Come on, you still have that Potion’s essay due tomorrow.”

"..."  Seunghoon muttered something incoherent but still stumbled his way towards the bathroom. Seunghoon inevitably fell asleep in the bath and an hour later, he came out just a little bit more refreshed but still dreading having to pull an all-nighter for that Potion’s essay. He looked around the fairly vacant common room but Sungu was nowhere to be found. Probably went off to sleep already, he thought bitterly. He sat down on the floor with a sigh after dragging his bag towards a coffee table and took out his potions book, ready to grind through the assignment for his worst subject. What he didn’t expect was a parchment filled with a finished Potion’s essay, perfectly written in his own handwriting. It took him a moment to notice just the slight difference in the way the i’s were written compared to how he usually wrote it and realize that it was Sungu’s work. If Seunghoon knew anything for sure, it was that Sungu was one hell of an artist and had an uncanny aptitude towards copying handwritings. A grin stretched across his face and he quickly wrapped up his things and sprinted up to his room. He was about to give his friend a suffocating hug but he was already tucked in, supposedly asleep. He carefully put his bags down beside his bed and muttered:

"Thanks man.”

There was no reply but he knew Sungu heard him.

 

§§§

 

"Did you know,” Wangho started with uncharacteristic seriousness, “That your brother is quite the maneater.”

Sungu and Seunghoon raised their heads from their books looking alarmed and perplexed while Haneul just calmly contemplated.

"Hmm…Makes sense, there were two or three guys that approached him just when I was with him so who knows how many does when I’m not?” Haneul mused looking sincerely curious. The two Gryffindors meanwhile shared a look that spoke volumes to how confused they were.

"Wait, what?” Seunghoon managed, looking rapidly back and forth between Wangho and Haneul, looking for some form of explanation.

"Just couple days back, this 7th year approached Sanghyeokyi-hyung while Junsik-hyung and I were with him. We just found out ourselves that this apparently wasn’t the first time,” Wangho clarified, rolling his eyes when he once again remembered the incident.

"Huh,” let out Sungu, looking stunned.

"What, you think hyung has no appeal whatsoever that a few guys asking him out is an unthinkable?” Wangho snickered at his friend’s expression.

"No, no, that’s not what I meant…” Sungu trailed off, looking almost endearingly confused. “Wait, actually, I wonder what the guys see in him that girls don’t then.”

"What do you mean?” Haneul asked. All of them have put down their pens by this point, thoroughly immersed in the conversation.

"I mean, far more guys, uh, pursued Sanghyeokyi-hyung than girls right. Just wondering why that’s so,” Sungu wondered aloud, scrunching his nose at his own use of the word ‘pursue’. A thoughtful silence followed Sungu’s pondering, all of them thinking harder than they have all day.

"Maybe…it’s the Quidditch thing? Even I have to admit, watching him play is pretty damn amazing,” Seunghoon suggested.

"I suppose it makes sense.”

"Alright, but that can’t be the _only_ reason,” urged Wangho.

"Can you think of any other reason then?”

"I don’t know…maybe it’s something that only guys who swing that way can see,” Haneul shrugged. The discussion went on for minutes on before they got hushed sharply by a girl sitting not too far from them. They muttered out an apology and another silence settled over them.

"..."

"...You know, if we even work half as hard we did just now on our school work, we would definitely all get O’s,” pointed out Seunghoon.

"Well, what can you do, Sanghyeokyi-hyung’s love life, existent or not, is far more entertaining,” Wangho said to which all of them nodded along in silent agreement. For the rest of their study period, they miraculously managed to get their work done. When the bell rang, they all groaned and stretched out their stiff necks and Seunghoon’s stomach grumbling could be heard over the chairs scrapings and the chattering.

"Finally, it’s Friday, thank Merlin,” Seunghoon heaved as they all began to pile towards the Great Hall.

"And a Quidditch match tomorrow, Ravenclaw against Slytherin,” pointed out Sungu.

"Hell yeah, that’s going to be a good match,” said Seunghoon, looking pumped.

"Hey, look, there’s Sanghyeok and Junsikyi-hyung,” Haneul nodded towards the far left table where the two 5th years usually could be found. They simultaneously stopped at the gate and took a moment to observe the Slytherin Seeker, what they discussed during their study period still on their minds.

"...All of you just checked out my brother for a second there, didn’t you,” face palmed Haneul, squeezing his nose bridge.

"Just curious, but I still don’t get it, he just looks like a regular guy” Seunghoon shrugged to which Sungu muttered an agreement.

"Mm…I don’t know, I suppose I can see it,” Wangho muttered with an inscrutable smile on his face. “Alright, see you guys at the match tomorrow.”

And with that he skipped towards where the two Slytherin 5th years were, leaving 3 of his friends staring after him.

"...I don’t like how that sounded. At all,” Haneul said, slack-jawed while Seunghoon guffawed and Sungu gave him a not-so-comforting pat on his back.  


	3. You don't have to be an angel to fall from the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I had this chapter written AGES ago but I completely forgot until one of my lovely readers commented on this fic very recently…so anybody who was waiting for an update go thank her LOL 
> 
> Quidditch players – Faker (seeker), Bang (chaser), Marin (keeper), Bengi (beater)  
> Ravenclaws – Marin, Bengi  
> Brothers – Marin (7th year) and Bang (5th year)

“Leeeeee Saaaaaang Hyeeeok,” Junsik called, all hopes of getting to the Quidditch field on time fleeting by each second. The captain wanted them an hour before the match to warm up and go over their strategy one more time; he was pretty sure he was hell bent on beating Gyeonghwan in his game. He had gotten over the strange feeling of playing against his own brother in an official match and the two of them were still tallying who had the most wins against each other. Although it hurt his pride to admit that he was falling behind, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the Slytherin captain because Gyeonghwan was nothing if not smart and it was rather terrifying when he applied it to his Quidditch matches. 

“Wasn’t there a quote by Einstein?” Wangho asked, not moving an inch from his spot on the couch, “Where he defines insanity as doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results?”

“What about it?” he grumbled. 

“You might want to take it to heart,” Wango suggested, raising one delicate eyebrow. Junsik responded with a rude noise before turning to look at the 4 th year. 

“How do _you_ know Einstein?” 

“You forget that I’m half blood,” he explained drily. “Oh hey, look who’s here.” 

“Come on, let’s go, we’re late,” Sanghyeok said as he passed by the two Slytherins as if he wasn’t the one who kept them waiting for 20minutes. Junsik let out an explosive sigh but he took a deep breath, setting his lips into a tight line of annoyance and wordlessly followed his friend out of the common room with Wangho in tow. 

“You wanted to punch me weren’t you,” the Seeker asked, an exceptionally smug expression on his face. 

“And people think _I’m_ lucky to have friended you,” Junsik muttered under his breath, shaking his head. 

“ _Who_ thinks that _?”_ Wangho asked, genuinely curious and shocked. 

“Hey,” Sanghyeok made a noise of protest, looking reproachfully at Wangho. The 4 th year just smirked before give each of them a slap on the back. 

“Good luck. Don’t die,” he wished them before walking away, undoubtedly to find Seunghoon and Sungu in the audience seats. The two of them started jogging towards the waiting room and muttered an apology to their captain who gave them a withering look before turning away. 

“Alright, this is our chance to beat Ravenclaw before any of the other Houses do,” Slater rounded them up, the cheering leaking through to the waiting room. “Beaters, as usual, pay more attention to your Chasers than to your Seeker.And Sanghyeok, pay attention to the score before you end the game.” 

Sanghyeok nodded, replacing his glasses with the goggles that he started wearing since 3 rd year. 

“And Chasers, remember what we analyzed about our opponents. Give it time and see their patterns then start intercepting, alright?” 

The whole team answered in unison and Slater gave a satisfied nod before turning towards the entrance. Junsik heard Sanghyeok inhale and exhale slowly like he did before every one of their Quidditch matches. He knew he probably had his eyes closed as well. The roar of the crowd was deafening by the time they stepped out to the field. He elbowed his friend as the captain’s shook hands. All he got was an inquisitive glance at his direction. 

“Give me some time to at least score _some_ points before you catch the Snitch, yeah?” he asked, half-jokingly and half serious, as he mounted his broom. He grinned at Sanghyeok and just as the whistle sounded, he heard him snort softly before pushing off the ground. 

“You sure it’s my fault that you can’t score?” Sanghyeok called out just loud enough for him to hear through the rushing wind and the cheering. Junsik pulled a face and flipped him off and Sanghyeok flew off higher with a self-satisfied shit-eating grin. He saw his captain sign a formation from the goal posts, and he felt the familiar exhilaration as the wind rushed past his face, felling cold and hard enough to cut, as he and his two other Chasers fell in line together. The Quaffle was already in the hands of the Ravenclaw Chasers and with quick shared glances, they split off to flank the Chaser. He instinctively lowered his upper body, aligning it as closely as he could with his broom. He saw the chaser swerve, trying to shake him off and he moved his center of gravity lower just as he turned. Junsik smiled triumphantly as he caught up and saw the annoyed glare of the Chaser when he snaked his arm forward to steal the Quaffle from his grip. He quickly leaned all his weight to his left to swerve away before he had a chance to take it back again. Seeing his path wide open with his team’s Beaters and Chasers occupying the opponents, he shot towards the goal post. 

Narrowing his eyes against the wind, he watched as Gyeonghwan steadied himself, ready to block the incoming Quaffle. Various scenarios ran through his head but he knew Gyeonghwan’s Quidditch quirks almost as well as he knew his own. Honing on his target, he threw as hard as he could and let out a triumph hoot when it passed just below his brother’s outstretched arm and through the lower goal post. The Slytherin side of the crowd broke out into a roar and he shot his brother a wide grin. 

‘I suppose there are some perks to being his brother,’ Junsik thought smugly, catching a glimpse of his brother’s rueful smile before falling back. 

The match continued as rapidly as any other match and his exposed face started feeling numb despite the relatively warm weather. He glanced at the scoreboard; they were up by 13 points on Ravenclaw. But he knew if the past scrims were any indication, the Ravenclaw team will start to catch up within the next 10 minutes if the Snitch wasn’t caught soon. 

“Spacing out already?” a calm voice reached his ears and he spun around to see Sanghyeok a couple of feet above him, his eyes searching the sky. 

“How about you do your job and we can all turn in early today,” Junsik retorted, pulling at his broom upward so that he was even with the Seeker. 

“I am,” he replied, his eyes narrowing before shooting off in a flurry of green Quidditch robe. The Ravenclaw seeker also started flying the same direction. 

“Show off,” he muttered under his breath. He flew back into the middle of the field when he saw his teammate catch a Quaffle that their beater managed to stop a Ravenclaw Chaser from receiving. He swerved around, and motioned for the 4 th year Chaser to pass to him. After eyeing her surroundings, she dipped down slightly before passing him the Quaffle. Junsik cursed when he saw that it was going to fall short of his reach. 

He pulled at his broom, leaning all his weight on to his right for quick turn and reached out with his arms, fingers straining as his eyes were pinned onto the brown ball. It was already too late when he saw the familiar baseball sized Bludger hurling towards him. For all the quick reflexes that he was praised for, it was still too short of a distance for him to react properly. 

‘ _Fuck!_ ’ he swore as he felt the Bludger slam into his forearm and he heard an audible crack and dull pain blossomed from the impact. The force hit him harder than he expected and doubled with the momentum of his turn, he lost grip of his broom. 

_‘Shit, shit, shit,_ ’ he panicked and grappled desperately with his free hand but he was falling. His vision started to vignette and he could feel his heartbeat rise to his throat. 

The last thing he saw was Sanghyeok’s outstretched hand with Gyeonghwan’s voice calling his name. Then he blacked out. 

 

§§§

 

When he woke up, it was to the white ceiling of the Infirmary, nothing unfamiliar by any means as a Quidditch player. But it was admittedly the first time he had woken up from blacking out completely. All he had gotten before was a sprained wrist or ankles with small cuts that never had him bed-ridden. He groaned at the headache that made the back of his head throb painfully and winced at the sharp pain that jabbed at his arm. 

“Hey, hey, he’s awake.”

He pushed himself up, leaning his back against the bed post and rubbed his eyes with his unbroken arm. When his vision cleared, he saw Seongung, the Ravenclaw beater, sitting beside him with his Quidditch uniform still on, with Haneul and Sungu standing behind him. Uijin, Seunghoon and Jaewan were standing on the opposite side with Wangho propped at the end of his Infirmary bed. 

“How are you feeling,” Wangho asked, his eyes flicking down to his arm, already wrapped up in a cast. “Madam Eileen already fed you Skelo-grow while you were unconscious.” 

Junsik nodded, silently thankful that he won’t have to drink the revolting medicine any time soon again. 

“What happened?” he asked, not remembering a single thing after the beginning of his fall. 

“Well, you fell,” Sungu started, “Sanghyeoky-hyung tried to catch you but you were falling too fast. Head of Gryffindor somehow managed to charm you in time before you hit the ground. So no more harm other than your broken arm.” 

“Gyeonghwan was furious,” Seongung added, “I don’t think I’ve seen him get that mad in all my 7 years.” 

“Where is he now?”

“Probably biting our other beater’s head off,” Seongung smiled wryly. “Sorry about that. For all it’s worth, he feels terrible about it.” 

“Not his fault,” Junsik shrugged, feeling sorry for the poor bastard who was probably getting the roasting of his life from his brother. Gyeonghwan had a sharp tongue that stung more than your ordinary paper cuts. 

“All your teammates were here before you woke up. You’ve been out for a while,” Sungu provided. True to his words, the infirmary was lit up by artificial lights and Junsik saw through the lengthy glass windows that it was pitch black outside. 

“Thanks for staying around,” Junsik groaned, rubbing his eyes. “You guys should go back, the dinner’s going to be gone soon.” 

“Yeah, just wanted to be around long enough to see you wake up,” Jaewan nodded, clasping his shoulder before picking up his bag. 

“Rest well!” Seunghoon followed suit and Junsik waved all of them off. 

“Aren’t you going to go as well?” Junsik asked, curious at Haneul who remained standing beside him, fidgeting. Wangho shot a penetrating look between the 5 th year Hufflepuff and him before heading out silently. 

“Uh, hyung feels really bad about what happened…it’s why he isn’t here. It’s not because he doesn’t care or anything…,” Haneul trailed off while looking down at his shoes, the booming sound of Wangho closing the heavy Infirmary door echoing his words. 

“Haneul, how long do you think I’ve been friends with him,” Junsik rolled his eyes, feeling bad for his friend’s little brother nonetheless.

Haneul let out an audible sigh of relief and Junsik chuckled, reaching up to pinch his cheek.

“Were you worried about it all this time?” 

“No,” Haneul replied petulantly, perhaps one of the only things that he had in common with his brother personality wise, swatting his hand away and rubbing his reddened cheek. 

“Alright, well you don’t need to worry about shit. Now go away, I want to sleep.”

“Get well soon, hyung,” Haneul smiled at him before jogging away. Junsik shook his head at the retreating figure, wondering what Sanghyeok did in his previous life to deserve a brother like Haneul. 

 

§§§

 

When he resurfaced to consciousness again, it was to a numb leg and a hunched over figure that could be nobody else but his dear old friend. 

“You’re sitting on my leg you dumbass,” he croaked, flinching at the pins-and-needles sensation that spread when Sanghyeok shifted to look at him. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?” he grumbled, massaging his legs as feelings started returning to his poor limb. 

“What are you doing here, it’s almost curfew,” Junsik yawned, looking at the Infirmary’s unnecessarily huge clock. After a moment silence, Sanghyeok mumbled something that completely escaped his hearing. 

“Huh?” 

“…I’m sorry,” Sanghyeok muttered, his voice barely audible with his eyes glued to the floor. Junsik blinked, before a cat-like grin crept up onto his face. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Junsik asked, mockingly leaning his head towards him. 

“…I’m sorry.”

“Man, you got to speak louder, still can’t hear you,” he shook his head in an over-exaggerated fashion and he was downright _gleeful_ when Sanghyeok almost snapped tangibly.

“I _said_ , I’m SORRY you ungrateful BASTARD,” he hissed in the loudest way possible before getting shushed by the nurse who looked offended to her core. 

“I didn’t know apologies could be so aggressive” Junsik guffawed, feeling innately proud of himself. “But it’s unnecessary,my arm was broke whether I fell or not.” 

Junsik glanced at his friend, feeling satisfied at the relieve expression on his face. 

“…I still scored more than you, by the way.”

“You’re a Seeker, you are _always_ going to score more than me.”

“Making excuses now?”

“I hate you.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

“As if. You love me.” 

The eye roll that followed was practically palpable. After a few seconds of resounding silence, the empty Infirmary echoed with their muffled laughter. 

They talked quietly for hours like they haven’t for the longest time until Junsik, more literally than figuratively, kicked Sanghyeok out the Infirmary and finally got some shut-eye. 

 

§§§

 

“Hey!! Look who’s back on his feet,” Uijin and Jaewan’s loud woots reverberated agains the walls of the Great Hall and Junsik pointedly turned away from the Hufflepuff’s table, not ready to take any more abuse to his ears in the morning. 

“Hey hey, come on,” Haneul laughed, grabbing hold of his robes before he could walk away. “We’re happy that you’re back, how’s your arm?” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t really want to be associated with you people right now,” Junsik turned his head away, only to face his elder brother, who was arching his brows questionably. 

“Isn’t that very elitist of you?” 

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” 

“Our family owl messed up again,” Gyeonghwan sighed, holding out a long package wrapped up in brown paper. “I believe this was meant for you.”

“That a new broom?” Seongung announced his presence by peeking from behind Gyeonghwan’s shoulders. 

“Hyung!” 

“You never greet me with that much enthusiasm,” Gyeonghwan shook his head in mock sadness, “What happened, you used to be so cute.” 

“I learned to use my intelligence and saw that you were the devil,” he spoke flatly, taking the package from him nonetheless. He could feel everybody’s eyes on him as he unwrapped it. 

“Whoa, man, this is the newest edition!” Uijin exclaimedgetting out of his seat to take a closer look. The package did indeed turn out to be a new broom and it was indeed the newest edition. 

“Hyung, isn’t this hella expensive?” he gaped at the treasure that was in his hands, afraid to hold if properly it lest it disappears. Gyeonghwan smiled nonchalantly, taking the packaging away from the broom. 

“I’m smart with my money unlike you. Don’t worry, it only dented my savings just a little.” 

“Holy shite, Gyeonghwan, you got something against us winning or something?” Seongung stared, looking impressed anyways. 

“It’s going to take him more than a nice broom to beat us,” Gyeonghwan smirked but Junsik was too taken with his new broom to retort. 

“…Thank you,” he spoke, never really used to expressing heartfelt gratitude towards _anyone._

_“_ Don’t go breaking your broom every time now because I’m not going to buy you another one,” his Ravenclaw brother threw over his shoulder before walking off with Seongung. 

“Man, what would I give to have a brother like that,” Uijin shook his head, looking envious. 

“He is pretty great,” Jaewan nodded, leaning from across the table to fawn over the new broom with the Hufflepuff chaser. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” he grumbled but still planning at the back of his mind to save up so he can pay his brother back, one way or another. 

“Hyung! You should go give it a try,” Haneul urged him, looking excited on his behalf. 

“Nah, think I’ll wait until Sanghyeok gets here so I can rub it in his face,” he shrugged, scouring the Slytherine table for the House’s Seeker. 

“I don’t think Gyeonghwan-hyung spent half his savings so you can go do that,” Haneul spoke doubtfully. 

“He knew where he was spending his money when he decided to buy this,” Junsik grinned, skipping his way towards his House’s table. 

“Are you sure they are friends?” Uijin asked looking at Junsik’s retreating back, “Because he looks happier at getting something to rub in Sanghyeok’s nose than actually getting a new broom.” 

“Haha…ha,” Haneul laughed uncertainly because honestly, he had been asking the same question for years now. 


	4. Of cultural differences and pureblood customs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pureblood - Sanghyeok, Haneul, Seongung   
> Half-blood - Wangho, Seunghoon, Jaewan, Uijin  
> Muggle born - Gyeonghwan, Junsik, Sungu

As far as Wangho was concerned, the Purebloods had some ridiculous traditions that bordered on pompous, and excuse his language, grandiose as fuck. But being the half-blood that he is, he could learn to understand and appreciate it without having to partake in all of them. Then there were some of his muggle born friends who looked as if they were shitting bricks trying to understand. 

“Wait, so-,” Sungu started, clearly without having thought through what he wanted to say. 

“I mean-,” Junsik tried but also failed. 

“…Isn’t that technically inbreeding?” Seunghoon asked in their stead. All eight of them, with the exception of Jaewan and Uijin who were coerced into helping their Herbology Professor during their spare time, were sitting in the courtyard, taking advantage of the perfect weather. 

“It obviously doesn’t happen as often now,” Sanghyeok noted, finally lookingup from his Ancient Runes book that looked heavy enough to break his skinny legs. Their current conversation about Pureblood marriage traditions came up when Seongung came to find Sanghyeok and Haneul to notify them of theircousins’ upcoming wedding. The two family’s tie went way back and Wangho had caught glimpses of it in his 4 years whenever the holidays came around.

“Seongung and Sanghyeok’s families are one of the oldest pureblood family there is,” Gyeonghwan added, not looking up from his little brother’s History of Magic paper that he not so graciously agreed to check, “Probably also the two of the most _progressive_ pureblood families, thank goodness for that. Also, Junsik, are you sure you were _awake_ when you wrote this piece of crap?”

“Hey! You should be reading that through the eyes of an _average_ human being, not _you_ ,” Junsik hissed, snatching away his thoroughly insulted History of Magic paper. 

“I noted some points you should add and marked the things you should take out. Some of the dates are completely wrong,” Gyeonghwan rolled his eyes, pulling up his bag to start on his own assignments. 

“Wait, Haneul, does that mean _you_ are going to be marrying someone in Seongung-hyung’s family?” Sungu asked, his eyes round as he stared at his friend.

“Haha, probably not,” the Hufflepuff 4th year laughed, “We don’t have many female cousins. Most of them are already married or, you know, the age gap is a bit too much.”

“What, no same-sex marriage?” Junsik asked, rolling onto his stomach on the grass of the courtyard. 

“Not so common admittedly,” Seongung explained from next to Gyeonghwan, somehow having written almost a full parchment of essay in the last 15minutes. “But the main point of Purebloods marrying close to their family is so that they can keep their ‘pure blood’. The point becomes moot if whoever married can't offer the family their next generation of Pureblood wizard or witches.”

“This sounds like more like a business arrangement than marriage,” Seunghoon scrunched up his nose. 

“Our parents aren’t really big on these kind of marriages. Our grandparents are another matter but,” Sanghyeok shrugged, seemingly agreeing with Seunghoon. Gyeonghwan suddenly looked up from his work, sniffing the air with the most displeased look on his face.

“What’s that smell?” 

“What smell?” Sungu asked, craning his head upwards and immediately flinched at whatever he smelled. 

“I think it’s getting closer,” Sanghyeok muttered, covering both his nose and his mouth. Almost immediately after Sanghyeok spoke, they saw their two missing Hufflepuff friends trudging towards them, both looking miserable and covered in what Wangho prayed wasjust foul-smelling mud. 

“Ew, what on earth?” Wangho pinched his nose, the pungent smell making him want to gag. 

“Merlin’s _beard_!” Haneul exclaimed.

“What did the Professor have you do?! Pour shit over some kind of plants as fertile soil?!” Junsik retched, crawling further away from the duo. 

“Maybe they misheard and thought he meant that they had to roll in shit meant for the plants,” Sanghyeok smirked. 

“No and no, you shitheads,” Jaewan swore, “The Herbology Prof wanted help replanting these weirdass looking trees. But she didn’t tell us they are going to start throwing a tantrum and throw up all over us if we don’t handle them right.”

“So why are you here and not in the Baths?” Seongung demanded, covering half his face with his hand. 

“Ran into Professor Mulciber on our way. He wouldn't even let us inside until we cleaned up a bit,” Uijin explained, sniffing, “Came to find Haneul for help. We are both shit with charms.” 

“Quick, quick, I think I’m going to heave,” Jaewan motioned towards Haneul, looking close to desparate. 

“Okay, okay, don’t move,” Haneul sighed, stretching his arm outfrom where he was sitting, “ _Scourgify._ ” 

“Is it gone?” Uijin asked, his eyes scrunched shut. Haneul looked him over critically, not looking content with his work. 

“You seem cleaner…but the smell’s still there.”

“Here, try this,” Seunghoon stepped in, pointing his wand at the two of them from the farthest distance possible, “ _Tergeo_.” 

“That’s a bit better,” Wangho sighed, finally able to breath without feeling the urge to regurgitate his breakfast. “Now go clean yourself up and _please_ throw those robes away.” 

 

§§§

 

“That’s _got_ to be an exaggeration,” Sanghyeok shook his head over his dinner. 

“It’s true, why would I lie about it!” Junsik argued, leaning over, his green and silver Slytherin robes dangerously close to his food. 

“So Muggles _actually_ have these….things, what did you call them, ‘robotic hands’? That _do_ things for Muggle Healers inside your body? _”_

“The things you have to come up with without Magic, you know?” Wangho shrugged, poking at his food. “You have no idea how many categories of doctors the Muggles have; oncologist, dermatologist, radiologist, paediatrician, dentists, _et_ cetera _, et_ cetera.”

“How do _you_ know all this?” Junsik stared at the 4th year as if he’s grown a third head. 

“Why do people keep forgetting I’m half-blood?!” Wangho cried out to nobody in particular. 

“You just don’t look like you were Muggle-born,” Sanghyeok commented without even glancing at him.

“…I don’t even know what that means, but I feel offended,” Wangho frowned, poking at his fellow House mate with the blunt edge of his fork until he shot him an annoyed glare. 

“Wangho, where has your cat gone? I miss her,” Junsik lamented out of nowhere, leaning back from the table precariously. 

“Besides your complete disregard for the conversation at hand, I’m pretty sure Snow hides herself whenever you come hear her,” the cat-owner rolled his eyes, frankly missing his pet as well. She comes and goes from the dormitory and he usually finds her on his bed in the morning but today had been an exception. 

“What are you talking about, Snow loves me.”

“You and I have a very different sense of the word _love_ ,” Sanghyeok mused. 

“That’s because you don’t have any measurable sense of the word love.”

“That’s big talk from someone who is emotionally constipated.”

“At least I _have_ emotions to be constipated with.” 

“Is this how you Slytherins spend your dinner, just throwing insults at each other?” Seunghoon’s voice sounded from behind Wangho, his arms crossed, looking skeptical as to what he walked on in. 

“It’s just so much more fun than complimenting each other,” Sanghyeok drawled, casually returning the middle finger that was thrown at him by his best friend across the table. 

“Well, I’m just here to deliver this,” Seunghoon handed Sanghyeok a roll of parchment and a note. “Thanks for the help with Transfiguration says Sungu. Really helped us out.” 

“Tsktsk, couldn’t figure it out for yourselves?” Wangho clucked his tongue. 

“What’s the note?” Junsik asked, not missing the small piece of parchments that was passed along with the borrowed assignment. 

“Oh, this 5th year Griffyndor asked me to pass it to hyung,” Seunghoon nodded towards Sanghyeok. “His name was…Brent Likert? Li..Li something.”

“Well that’s helpful,” Junsik raised his eyebrows and immediately turned his attention back to the Slytherin Seeker when he simply set the note down. “Hey, aren’t you going to read it?” 

“It’s not something urgent, is it?” Sanghyeok asked, glancing up at Seunghoon who simply shrugged and walked away. 

“I’ll do the honours,” Wangho picked the note up for himself and Junsik craned his neck to see the content. The Chaser immediately choked on his food and gratefully took the pumpkin juice offered by an exasperated looking Sanghyeok. As soon as his airway was cleared, he snatched the paper away from Wangho’s hands and reread the content. 

“Seriously? Again?!” 

“What does it say?” the owner of the paper, looking the most disinterested, asked. 

“It’s another dude trying to lure you into a discreet corner to try, and most likely fail, at getting into your pants,” Wangho explained. 

“This is like the mystery of the century,” Junsik added. 

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Wangho quoted, eyeing the disregarded piece of paper. He was reliving the conversation he had with the other 4th Years until this train of thoughts was rudely interrupted by none other than Junsik’s well-timed jibe. 

“Einstein, and now Alice in Wonderland? What are you?” 

“Holy MOTHER of-, I’m a fucking half-blood!”

“Oh, right,” Junsik spoke with a convenient ‘oops, my bad’ tone with an outright smirk that showed he _knew_ what he was doing. Not willing to take any more abuse to his mental state, Wangho promptly left the table to who knows where, and left Junsik cackling in his seat. 

“See, now you chased Wangho away,” Sanghyeok shook his head in fake disapproval. 

“I did no such thing.”

“Maybe you repelled him away with your natural odour.” 

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks.” 

“…” 

“…”

“Sorry, I just threw up in my mouth a little.” 

“Dickwad.” 

“Asshat.”

“Bitchface.” 

“Douchebag.”

 

This went on for a while until Wangho stomped over with his ironically named black cat in his arms and hexed their mouths shut for rest of the night per Slytherin Prefect’s request. 

 

§§§

 

“Mmmrgh.”

“…”

“…”

“…Aaaarghhh.” 

“…”

“…”

“I’m dyausdfhjnckm.”

“…”

“…”

“Okay, seriously, what does a person have to do around here to getsome _attention_ ,” Uijin demanded, sitting up straight from his previous position that Sungu likened to a melting play-doh. 

“Choose your audience better man, you’re surrounded by Slytherins,” he replied, pointing at the their three Slytherin friends who were currently surrounding them, in the courtyard once again. 

“So?”

“You should know that anything besides our own well-being is hardly of our interest. That includes you making those…sounds,” Wangho explained for him. 

“That’s not true, I care,” Junsik gasped dramatically, holding a hand over his chest in an offended manner, but deflated and let out a rude noise when all three pair of eyes instantly deadpanned at him. “Ok, well, I get points for trying.” 

“…See, he can’t even pretend to care properly,” Sungu laughed. “Why did you need the attention for, anyways.”

“I don’t GET this Potions essay,” Uijin poked violently at his Potions book. “I been slaving over it for the past hour and nada.” 

“Seongung and Gyeonghwan hyung’s here, you can ask them,” Wangho pointed towards the two approaching Ravenclaws. 

“I’m getting to think that the only reason you guys keep us around is so you can take advantage of our smarts,” Seongung as he joined them, swinging his legs around the bench. 

“Nonsense, nonsense,” Uijin shook his head, eagerly patting the patch of grass next to him which Gyeonghwan sat on reluctantly. 

“I ought to get paid for this,” Gyeonghwan sighed, taking the parchment that Uijin eagerly shoved in his hands. Despite his words, he patiently helped the 5th year with his essay for the next 30 minutes and in the meanwhile, Sungu had managed to get the other Ravenclaw to help him with Herbology. 

“And there you go, that’s about the last thing you need to know about Gillyweeds,” Seongung nodded, looking satisfied with his own explanation and Sungu couldn’t argue. The parchment he handed over to help with the explanation was filled with notes and diagrams to the brim. 

“God only knows what I’d do without you.” Sungu sighed, taking his paper back. 

“God only knows what I’d do without you~,” Uijin suddenly hummed and while everybody gaped at the Hufflepuff, Sungu picked it up, the best friends that they are. 

“I may not always love you~~.”

“But as long as there are stars above you~~~.”

“You never need to doubt it~~.”

“What?” Seongung interrupted, looking thoroughly perplexed. Sanghyeok was right there with him, with an identically confused look, looking back and forth the singing pair for an clarification, 

“You know, The Beach Boys?” Uijin looked at him expectantly. “God Only Knows?” 

Sanghyeok and Seongung only seemed to be getting more and more confused and Sungu guffawed at their lost expression which was not a common look on either of them. 

“One of their greatest hits?!” Uijin continued, flailing his hands about as if it’ll get his point across. The two Purebloods shared a perplexed look and Uijin huffed, pointing at the two accusingly. 

“You uncouth, uncultured beasts!” 

“Pop-culture references goes right over your heads, huh?” Sungu noted, looking at his two Pureblood friends. Haneul was probably the only who would have caught that reference if he were here, what with Uijin constantly humming whatever Muggle song was stuck in his head.

“I don’t think they listen to music, period. But seriously? _The Beach Boys_?” Junsik turned towards the Hufflepuffand Gryffindor incredulously, “How old _are_ you?” 

“Oh shut up, it’s a classic.”

“I beg to differ. If they are the ‘classics’, then Muggle pop-culture has been doomed since the 20th century,” Gyeonghwan said disdainfully in a rare agreement with his brother. 

“Hey, hey, why you gotta hate?” Uijin threw up his hands in a surrendering motion, “As a half blood with fine tastes, EVERY Muggle genre triumphs EVERY other genre of music out there.” 

“I find that hard to believe. Because, ‘fine tastes’?” Sanghyeok looked at the Beater dubiously, raising a fine eyebrow. 

“Oi, what makes you say that?!,” Uijin crossed his arms defiantly. 

“Let’s just start with the _colour_ that you’re House opted for.”

“What’s wrong with yellow?! It’s better than green! It’s all…it’s all sly-looking, and, and, _gloomy_.” 

“Thank you, that’s what we were going for,” Wangho beamed, smoothing down his green and silver tie lovingly. Junsik cackled when Uijin slumped down against the bench, properly disheartened. 

“I miss Jaewan and Haneul, where are they,” the lone Hufflepuff sighed, “I need some _bright_ energy here. All this dark souls are sucking my energy away.” 

“Hey, what about me?” Sungu demanded; he may not be ball of energy or sunshine like Jaewan, Haneul or even Seunghoon, but he was a Gryffindor nonetheless! 

“The only typically Gryffindor thing about you is your recklessness,” Wanghonoted and Uijin noddedalong in eager agreement. Sungu was about to retort when a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked back to see Seunghoon, Jaewan and Haneul standing behind him. 

“What’s this, bullying the only Gryffindor?” 

“More like bullying the non-Slytherins,” Uijin sulked. 

“You gotta understand, that’s just how they have conversations,” Jaewan grinned his Chesire grin, thumping his House mate’s back. 

“Anyways, we just checked the Quidditch field and it’s empty for rest of the afternoon. Let’s go play,” Seunghoon suggested, looking eager as he looked at them expectantly. 

“Great, I needed to cool my head,” Junsik replied, immediately throwing his books into his bag before standing up. The rest of them stood up after him, knowing how rare it is for the Quidditch field to be free. “How we going to split the teams?”

“Not to endorse the whole Muggle-born and Pureblood discrepancy, but how about it? There are three of each and the four of us are Half bloods so we can split evenly between the two,” Wangho suggested. 

“I’d normally disagree, but it actually sounds pretty fun,” Seongung grinned . 

 

And so, the dirtiest Quidditch match of the year took place for the next two hours and by the end of it, they all agreed it was a horrible idea and that they would never do it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got nothin against the Beach Boys. Nor have I actually heard of their songs till now LOL


End file.
